Drabbles und noch mal Drabbles
by Chalebh
Summary: Drabbles Nr. 29 bis 31 Weitere Drabbles, die leider einige Zeit auf meiner Festplatte schlummerten. Sorry.
1. Und wie war es

* * *

**Und wie war es...  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Üblicher Disclaimer. - Mein erster Versuch einen Drabble zu schreiben. - Mal sehen, wie er Euch gefällt.

* * *

„Und wie war es?", flüsterte Hermine.  
„Ist die Phrase nicht etwas abgedroschen?", antwortete Severus.  
„Keine Ausflüchte. Wie war es?"

Ihre braunen Augen hielten die des Mannes vor ihr fest. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

Nun… ähm… also…", stotterte Snape, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie heikel diese Situation war.  
_Womit hatte er _das_ bloß verdient? Warum ausgerechnet _sie_? Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?_

Hermine begann ungeduldig mit den Fingern zu trommeln.

Severus schluckte und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, dann sagte er: „Miss Granger, Sie haben das beste Prüfungsergebnis im Fach „Zaubertränke" in der Geschichte Hogwarts erzielt…"

* * *

E N D E

* * *

Ein weiteres Drabble folgt


	2. Getting to know you

* * *

**Getting to know you  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Noch ein Drabble und immer noch gehört mir nichts. - Der Titel stammt aus einem Lied aus dem Musical „The King And I".

* * *

„Pressen, Hermine!", forderte Snape, „Du musst pressen!" Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Was glaubst Du, was ich die ganze Zeit mache?", zischte Hermine zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, als eine neue Welle über ihr zusammenschlug.

_‚Wenn ich Albus in die Finger bekomme'_, dachte sie wütend, _‚wird er hierfür bezahlen. – Von wegen besser kennen lernen. – Ich hätte wissen müssen, wohin das führt!'_„Wenn Du stärker pressen würdest, wäre es schon längst heraus!" Snapes Stimme holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Noch mal nehme ich nicht an einem Überlebenstraining teil!", fauchte Hermine und schob das Schlauchboot aus dem Wildwasser.

* * *

E N D E

* * *

Ein weiteres Drabble folgt


	3. Was soll Ihre Hand da, Miss Granger?

* * *

**Was soll Ihre Hand da, Miss Granger?  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Üblicher Disclaimer. - Aller guten Dinge sind drei.

* * *

„Miss Granger, nehmen Sie Ihre Hand da weg!", zischte Snape.  
„Aber, Sir!", protestierte Hermine.  
„Muss ich mich wiederholen?"  
„Sir, ich dachte…"  
„Finger weg!"

Snapes Stimme war nun im ganzen Raum zu hören.

„Geht das ganze nicht etwas leiser?", flüsterte Hermine. „Die anderen schauen schon alle her."  
„Das ist mir egal! Sie nehmen jetzt Ihre Hand da weg oder es passiert etwas!", fauchte Snape.  
„Aber das mit der Hand gehört doch dazu."  
Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Also gut, dann lassen Sie sie da."

Hermine lachte. „Hätten Sie sich das nicht eher überlegen können, _bevor_ Sie mich zum Tanzen aufgefordert haben?"

* * *

E N D E

* * *

Ein weiteres Drabble folgt


	4. Die Geister, die ich rief

* * *

****

**Die Geister, die ich rief...  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Üblicher Disclaimer. - Dieses Drabble entstand als Gastgeschenk für PM anlässlich des 3. Hexentreffens am 5. Juni 2004 in Berlin.

* * *

Severus stöhnte laut. Ihm war übel. – Speiübel!

‚_Womit habe ich das bloß verdient?_', dachte er verzweifelt. ‚_Bitte, lass es schnell zu Ende gehen!_'

_Und diese markerschütternden Schreie – diese flackernden Lichter!_

Severus Snape war nur noch ein zitterndes Nervenbündel – und er wollte einfach weg. – Nur weg!

– Dann herrschte plötzlich Stille. –

Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter: „Sir? Sie können die Augen wieder aufmachen!"

Vorsichtig öffnete Severus sie, löste seine verkrampften Finger vom Holm und stand schwankend auf.

_‚Albus und seine idiotischen Ideen!'_

„NIE WIEDER!", brüllte Severus und mit einer wenig einschüchternden Bewegung stürmte er am verblüfften Aufseher vorbei aus der Achterbahn.

* * *

E N D E

* * *

Ein weiteres Drabble im nächsten Kapitel 


	5. Annäherungsversuche

* * *

****

****

**Annäherungsversuche**  
von Chalebh  


* * *

A/N: Üblicher Disclaimer. - Nichts gehört mir und nichts ist wie es scheint.

* * *

„Nein, Sir", meinte Hermine, „das halte ich für keine gute Idee." 

Severus Snape bedachte sie mit einem ärgerlichen Blick. „Und woher wollen _Sie_ das wissen?" 

„Ganz einfach", sagte Hermine, „weil mir das auch schon mal passiert ist. Es kann verdammt unangenehm sein." 

„Ach", grinste Snape, „jetzt machen Sie mich aber neugierig." 

Hermine ignorierte die Bemerkung. „Wenn Sie nicht endlich still halten, dann könnte das ernsthafte Folgen haben." 

„Welche denn?" Snape hob provokativ die Braue. 

„Das wollen Sie nicht wirklich wissen." Hermine fingerte ungeduldig an seiner Weste herum. 

„Nur Mut, Miss Granger." 

„Sie müssten dann den losen Knopf alleine wieder annähen." 

* * *

E N D E 

* * *

Ein weiteres Drabble folgt 


	6. Die richtige Technik

* * *

**Die richtige Technik**  
von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Üblicher Disclaimer. - Das fällt einem ein, wenn man auf seinen Flug wartet.

* * *

„Nicht so fest!", stöhnte Harry. „Und nicht so stark drücken Professor. Schauen Sie, wie Hermine es macht."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Und das soll Spaß machen?"

Er lockerte seinen Griff und bewegte leicht die Finger. „So?", fragte er. 

„Nicht ganz." Hermine stand auf und begann Snapes Griff zu verändern. Schließlich war sie zufrieden und meinte: „Jetzt müsste es gehen. Probieren Sie es noch mal." 

Harry grinste als er das konzentrierte Gesicht seines Lehrers betrachtete. Zuerst war es Harry unangenehm gewesen, aber jetzt genoss er es.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einen Spaß machte, Snape beizubringen, wie man Hamburger aß.

* * *

E N D E 

* * *


	7. Was ist ein Drabble?

**

* * *

**

**Was ist ein Drabble?  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Weil diese Frage doch immer mal wieder in Reviews auftaucht. - Die folgenden Anforderungen habe ich mir aus vielen verschiedenen Web-Seiten zusammengesucht.

* * *

Drabbles sind kleine Geschichten mit genau 100 Worten. Kein Wort mehr, kein Wort weniger.

Dazu zählen allerdings nicht die Überschrift, der Disclaimer oder kürzere Vorbemerkungen (wie die „author's note"). Die Überschrift des Drabbles darf bis zu 15 Worte lang sein.

Charakteristisch für ein Drabble ist die Tatsache, dass es eine unerwartete oder humorvolle Pointe besitzt.

In einem Drabble werden die Worte folgendermaßen gezählt:

– Worte mit Bindestrichen, wie Trimm-dich-Pfad, zählen als ein Wort.

– Verkürzte Worte, wie "gibt's" anstatt "gibt es", zählen auch als ein Wort.

– Zahlen zählen als ein Wort.

Alles klar?

Übrigens, diese Erklärung ist ebenfalls genau hundert Worte lang.

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	8. Das erste Mal

* * *

**Das erste Mal**  
von Chalebh 

* * *

A/N: Üblicher Disclaimer. - Ich habe ziemlich lange am Flughafen gesessen. 

* * *

„Igitt, das klebt." Hermine verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Hätten Sie mir nicht sagen können, dass das so klebt?" 

„Wieso?" Snape grinste hämisch. „Ich dachte, Ihre Mutter hätte Sie aufgeklärt." 

„Nicht was das angeht. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass ich jemals so etwas Perverses mache." 

„Es geht doch nichts über neue Erfahrungen." 

. 

Hermine schnaubte abfällig. „Auf _diese_ Erfahrung kann ich liebend gerne verzichten." 

. 

Snapes Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Trotzdem schlage ich vor, sie mach da weiter wo sie eben aufgehört haben." 

. 

„Aber dann ist Schluss", fauchte Hermine. „Das nächste Mal suchen Sie sich jemand anderen, der Ihre Sirupplätzchen probiert."

* * *

E N D E 

* * *


	9. Ein interessantes Objekt

* * *

**Ein interessantes Objekt**  
von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Obwohl ich einen riesigen Spaß mit Severus und Hermine habe, gehören diese Figuren Ms Rowling. Und so soll es auch bleiben. 

* * *

„Und was soll ich mit damit jetzt machen?", fragte Severus. 

„Überstülpen!", antwortete Hermine. 

_„Überstülpen?!"_

Argwöhnisch betrachtete er das gummiartige Etwas, das er gerade ausgepackt hatte. Es war dehnbar. Severus zog es mit beiden Händen in die Länge bis die Membran sichtbar dünner wurde. 

„Vorsichtig!", rief Hermine. „Sonst reißt es und wird unbrauchbar." 

Wütend zischte Severus: „Auf so eine Idee können auch nur Muggel kommen!" 

„Muggel oder nicht. Wenn Sie es nicht überziehen, dürfen Sie nicht rein. Ganz einfach." 

„Und wer will mich daran hindern?", meinte er hämisch. 

„Der Bademeister. Er darf die Leute nämlich nur mit Badekappe ins Wasser lassen."

* * *

E N D E 

* * *

Nachsatz: In meiner Jungend konnte man bei uns im Schwimmbad dünne Badkappen aus Gummi kaufen, falls man die eigene vergessen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das heute auch noch gibt. 


	10. Gesellschaftsspiele

* * *

**Gesellschaftsspiele **  
von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das folgende Drabble ist für einen Wettbewerb entstanden, den Callista Evans ausgeschrieben hatte. Die fett gedruckten Worte (verboten, Trotz, Geist, unerträglich) sollten enthalten sein. – Ich habe mir die handelnden Personen nur ausgeliehen.

* * *

„Das ist **verboten**", funkelte Hermine Severus an. „Stell es sofort zurück!"

„Wieso?", sagte er und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Deine Besserwisserei geht mir langsam auf den **Geist**."

Severus saß nun schmollend wie ein kleines Kind in seinem Sessel. Hermine beobachtete ihn heimlich und versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Du bist **unerträglich,** weißt du das?", foppte sie. „Heb dir deinen **Trotz** für später auf. Es ist doch nur ein Spiel."

Widerwillig beugte er sich zum Tisch.

„Entschuldigt", mischte sich Dumbledore ein, "vielleicht…"

„Ruhe, Albus!", zischte Severus ihn an. „Wenn ich beim Menschägere-dich-nicht einen **Vermittler **brauche, sage ich es."

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	11. Gute Nacht Geschichten

**

* * *

**

**Eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Noch ein Challenge-Drabble Callista, was hast du mir angetan?. Nicht ganz so jugendfrei wie das erste. – Ich muss doch an meinen „Ruf" denken.

* * *

'_**Trotz** des rotierenden Deckenventilators war es **unerträglich** heiß im Zimmer. Das Mädchen räkelte sich nackt auf dem seidenen Bettlaken, ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte ihre zarte Haut. Pierre fühlte wie sich…'_

„So, so", ließ sich eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Dunkel vernehmen, „unsere Vertrauensschülerin ließt in der **Verbotenen** Abteilung erotische Romane."

Hermine starrte Snape an, als wäre er ein **Geist**. ´Das war es´, dachte sie´nun flieg' ich von der Schule.´

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen nahm Severus Hermine das Buch aus der Hand und begann mit sinnlicher Stimme laut weiterzulesen: „Pierre fühlte, wie sich seine Lenden in brennendem Verlangen zusammenzogen…"

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	12. Alterserscheinungen

* * *

**Alterserscheinungen**  
von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Diese Unterhaltung habe ich neulich mit meinem Abteilungsleiter geführt. – Oh Gott, jetzt bin ich sogar schon soweit, dass ich das in einem Drabble verwurste. Aber es besteht wohl kaum das Risiko, dass er das hier liest.

* * *

Hermine gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und lehnte sich zu ihrem Kollegen Severus Snape, der neben ihr saß, hinüber.  
„Sind seine Vorträge immer so langatmig?" fragte sie leise und deutete zu dem alten Zauberer, der gerade am Rednerpult stand. 

Severus grinste. „Du wirst noch feststellen, dass die Langatmigkeit der Fachvorträge mit dem Alter der Referenten zunimmt." 

Damit holte er einige Pergamente aus einer Mappe und stand auf und meinte: „So, dann will ich mal." 

Bevor Severus sich zum Podium umdrehte, hörte er, wie Hermine deutlich vernehmbar frotzelte: „Na, dann weiß ich ja, auf was ich mich bei Dir jetzt einstellen muss."

* * *

E N D E 

* * *


	13. Spiele

* * *

**Spiele**   
von Chalebh 

* * *

A/N: Üblicher Disclaimer. - Honi soit qui mal y pense! 

* * *

„Schneller!", keuchte Hermine. „Schneller!"

Severus gehorchte.

Er merkte wie sich ihre Arme fester um seinen Hals schlangen und ihre Schenkel in seine Lenden drückten.

_„Du wirst langsam alt, mein Guter"_, dachte er, als er nach Atem rang. Lange konnte er dieses Tempo nicht mehr durchhalten. Er fühlte wie seine Beine zu zittern begannen und sich sein Puls beschleunigte.

„Bitte Severus", hörte er ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Er beschleunigte erneut das Tempo und dann versank alles in Dunkelheit. Als er wieder aufwachte, blickte er in Hermines besorgte Augen.   
 

„Das war das letzte Huckepackrennen, an dem ich teilgenommen habe", krächzte er.

* * *

E N D E 

* * *


	14. Vorspiel

**

* * *

**

**Vorspiel  
**von Chalebh

* * *

Severus' Finger glitt provozierend langsam über den Rand der Scheide.

„Mein Gott", stöhnte Hermine, „nun machen Sie schon."

Snape grinste und ließ den Finger weiter kreisen. Er liebte dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel.

„Warum so ungeduldig, Miss Granger. Hat Ihnen noch nie jemand gesagt, dass das Vorspiel das Schönste daran ist?"

„Bitte, Sir!", flehte sie. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte!"

Severus hörte die Verzweiflung in Hermines Stimme und sah wie ihr rechter Arm zu zittern begann.

Er öffnete seinen langen Umhang und legte ihn über die Stuhllehne, dann stellte er sich in Position, zog den Degen aus der Scheide und rief: „En garde!"

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	15. Sicher ist sicher

**

* * *

**

**Sicher ist sicher  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Als Vorlage für diese Drabble diente ein englischer Witz. Leider war das Wortspiel nicht ins Deutsche übersetzbar. Ich hoffe meine Abwandlung ruft trotzdem ein Schmunzeln hervor (und verleitet Euch zu einer Review). Und vielleicht lest Ihr auch mal die englische Originalversion.

* * *

.

Severus beäugte ziemlich irritiert die Eisenkette, die an der Wand in Dumbledores Büro hing. Kein Zweifel – es war eindeutig ein Kondom, das Albus über die letzten Kettenglieder gezogen hatte.

"Sir?", sagte Snape daher etwas verunsichert. "Warum haben Sie dieses… dieses Teil über die Kette gezogen?"

„Tolle Erfindung, nicht wahr?", antwortete Dumbledore vergnügt, „Ich habe vor einigen Monaten in der Winkelgasse so ein kleines Päckchen gefunden. Auf der Packung stand: ‚Streifen Sie es über das Glied und es wird die Ausbreitung von Krankheiten verhindern. Und was soll ich sagen, Severus, ich war in diesem Winter noch nicht ein einziges Mal erkältet."

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	16. Gut gezielt

**

* * *

**

**Gut gezielt  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Wettbewerbs-Drabble, die fett geschriebenen Worte sollten Verwendung finden.

* * *

Gedankenversunken ging Severus am Seeufer entlang und las in einem alten **Buch** über die Verwendung von **Kröte**ngiften in der Zaubertrankherstellung. Plötzlich traf ihn etwas **Nass**es mitten ins Gesicht. Mit langen Fingern hob er das **verworrene** Stoffknäuel von den Pergamentseiten. 

„Wer war das?" fragte er gefährlich leise und fixierte ein paar zitternde Erstklässler. Als sie nicht reagierten, knurrte er: „Ich warte."

Schließlich trat ein kleiner Junge vor, der einen **halb**en Kopf kleiner als seine Mitschüler war. „Ich, Sir", sagte er schüchtern.

„Name und Haus!", bellte Snape. „Außerdem werde ich deinem Vater schreiben."

Der Junge schluckte. „Severus Snape jr. aus Slytherin… _Papa_."

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	17. Noch Fragen?

**

* * *

**

**Noch Fragen?  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Als Inspiration diente mir eine Anekdote, die man sich über den englischen Physiker P.A.M. Dirac erzählt.

* * *

„Es sollte daher möglich sein, hierdurch die entgegengesetzten Wirkungen dieser beiden Zutaten zu kombinieren." Severus Snape beendete damit den Vortrag über die Verwendung von Herzgespann und Digitalis in seiner üblichen schnörkellosen Art.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Siebtklässler schweifen, die ihn mehr oder weniger - eher weniger - intelligent anstarrten.

„Gibt es dazu noch Fragen?", fragte er knapp. Ein paar Schüler zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

Plötzlich hob Neville Longbottom zitternd die Hand: „Verzeihung, Sir. Ich habe den Nutzen des Quendels in den Stärkungstränken nicht verstanden."

„Longbottom", meinte Snape entnervt, „das ist keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. – Gibt es noch Fragen?"

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	18. Besorgungen

**

* * *

**

**Besorgungen  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Wieder mal was Doppeldeutiges.

* * *

„Ich schlage vor, DU BESORGST ES DIR SELBER!", fauchte Hermine Severus an. „Vielleicht weiß der Herr dann meine Dienste endlich zu schätzen."

Wütend stieg sie aus dem Bett, hastete ins Badezimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Severus zuckte zusammen. Mit einem verdrießlichen Stöhnen erhob er sich schließlich und tappte zur Badezimmertür.

Er klopfte einige Male. Hermine reagierte nicht.

„Bitte, Hermine", flehte Severus, „komm zurück ins Bett."

„Nein!"

„Bitte, Schatz."

„Nein! Kommt nicht in Frage!"

Severus seufzte unhörbar und atmete tief ein.

„Also gut … Dann lass' mich wenigstens ins Bad, damit ich mir das Kopfschmerzmittel selbst holen kann."

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	19. Schlangen

**

* * *

**

**Schlangen  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Dieses und folgenden zwei Drabbles waren meine Beiträge zu einer Challenge auf Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Verwendung finden sollten die Worte: Schlange, rennen, Explosion, Theorie, Schlaf und Notizen.

* * *

„Ich mag keine **Schlangen**!"

„Ron" knurrte Harry unfreundlich. „Wenn du sie nicht magst, **renn'** weg"

„In der **Theorie** mag das gehen, aber nicht wenn sie nach einer **Explosion** überall sind", rechtfertigte sich Ron.

Harry wurde ungeduldig: „Das mit der Explosion war einzig und allein deine Idee. Lass mich da aus dem Spiel"

„Was soll ich denn nun machen?" Ron klang ziemlich verzweifelt.

„Gar nichts" meinte Harry und zog sich die Bettdecke bis zu den Ohren, „Ich garantiere dir, wenn du mich wegen dieses blöden Aufsatzes für Wahrsagen noch mal aus dem **Schlaf** reißt, dann verbrenn ich deine **Notizen** im Kamin."

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	20. Schlangenbeschwörung

**

* * *

**

**Schlangenbeschwörung  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Zweites Drabble für die Challenge.

* * *

„Und was soll ich mit dieser **Schlange **jetzt machen?" Snape behielt seinen üblichen, etwas mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck bei.

Misstrauisch beäugte Hermine ihren Professor. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er zugab, etwas nicht zu wissen.

„Professor, die **Theorie **im **Schlaf **zu beherrschen, ist nicht immer ausreichend", meinte sie mit einem ironischen Unterton. „Jetzt sollten Sie aber Ihre **Notizen** endlich in die Praxis umsetzen."

„Es wird schon zu keiner **Explosion** kommen", sagte Hermine als sie sein unbehagliches Gesicht sah. „Keine Notwendigkeit wegzu**rennen**."

„Also dann", meinte Snape, drückte die Finger leicht zusammen und blies vorsichtig.

Ganz langsam und grazil ringelte sich die Luftschlange zu Boden.

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	21. Snapes Hose

**

* * *

**

**Snapes Hose  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Drittes und letztes Challenge-Drabble.

* * *

„Miss Granger, nun fassen Sie schon endlich in meine Hose!", zischte Snape.  
„A-aber…"  
„Haben Sie Angst, Sie berühren darin etwas, dass Sie um den **Schlaf** bringt?"  
„Nein."

Hermine wirkte trotzdem, als überlege sie ernsthaft, aus dem Raum zu **rennen**.  
Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Es wird weder eine **Explosion** geben, noch befindet sich eine giftige **Schlange** darin! Also wird's bald..."  
„Aber, Sir…"

„Miss Granger, legen Sie Ihre falsche Scham ab und stecken Sie Ihre Hand in meine Hose!"

Zögerlich holte Hermine die Hose aus dem Schrank und suchte in den Taschen nach Snapes **Notizen** über die **Theorie** des Alchimisten Paracelsus.

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	22. Und wieder fragt der Schulleiter

**

* * *

**

**Und wieder fragt der Schulleiter…  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das Übliche, was sowieso keiner liest. – Das ist meine Antwort zur Zeitschleifen-Challenge auf ST, ich halte mich allerdings überhaupt nicht an die Vorgaben. ))

* * *

"Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Severus. Gerade war Albus zum fünfzigsten Mal in das Zimmer gekommen und hatte gefragt "Zitronendrops, Severus?"

Und dann ständig dieses blöde Grinsen. – Severus war am verzweifeln.

„Wenn er mir noch mal ein Zitronenbonbon anbietet, bringe ich ihn kaltblütig um", zischte er, als sich Hermine neben ihn setzte. „Warum muss ich ausgerechnet mit Dumbledore in einer Zeitschleife gefangen sein?"

Verwirrt blickte Hermine zwischen Severus und der Richtung, aus der die Stimme des Schulleiters gekommen war, hin und her.

Dann küsste sie Severus lächelnd auf die Wange: „Schatz, du hast den Videorekorder auf automatischer Wiederholung stehen."

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	23. Nachwuchs im Hause Snape

**

* * *

**

**Nachwuchs im Hause Snape  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Mein Beitrag zur Challenge auf Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt „Der schwangere Mann". Ich glaube, die hatten dabei aber was anderes im Sinn ;)

* * *

„Snape ist schwanger!"

Diese Neuigkeit wurde hastig flüsternd von überraschten und geschockten Schülern in der Großen Halle weitergegeben.

Als sie am Lehrertisch beim Zaubertränkemeister ankam, brüllte dieser: „Schwanger!"

Das Funkeln in Albus' blauen Augen zeigte, wie sehr der sich über diese Reaktion amüsierte.

Zornig zischte Severus Snape den Schulleiter an: „Was fällt Ihnen ein, das zu behaupten?"

„Es entspricht doch der Wahrheit", meinte Albus ruhig.

Snape ließ einen verächtlichen Blick über die kichernden Kollegen und Schüler schweifen, dann stürmte er aus der Halle.

„Albus", meinte McGonagall lächelnd, als sie Severus nachsah, „Du hättest deinen Knuddelmuff wirklich nicht Snape nennen sollen."

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	24. Vaterfreuden

**

* * *

**

**Vaterfreuden  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das erste von vier Wettbewerbsdrabble, die unter dem Thema „Was lange währt, wird endlich gut" standen.

* * *

Nervös trommelte Severus mit den Fingern auf der Wand.

Aber nichts tat sich. – Einfach rein gar nichts. – Man sollte doch meinen, dass zwei geschlagene Stunden ausreichen sollten, um ein Baby zu bekommen. Ihm würde es das jedenfalls.

Mittlerweile war der Stundenzeiger einen weiteren Strich auf der Uhr weitergewandert, aber immer noch tat sich nichts. – Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. – Also begann Severus auf und ab zu laufen. – Aber auch das half nichts und so setzte er sich wieder in den Sessel.

„Professor." Eine Hand schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Severus schreckte hoch.

„Ja?"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ihre Frau hat Vierlinge bekommen."

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	25. Stück für Stück

**

* * *

**

**Stück für Stück  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das zweite von der Wettbewerbsdrabble unter dem Thema „Was lange währt, wird endlich gut".

* * *

Noch ein kleines Stück. – Severus war mittlerweile vorsichtig geworden. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Aber auch diesmal klappte wieder alles. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

Und nun das nächste Stück. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich beherrschen. Er stand kurz vor dem Abschluss. Nach so langer Zeit und so vielen Problemen. Wie oft hatte er geflucht, dass er damit begonnen hatte.

Vorsichtig strich sich Severus die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Was er jetzt brauchte, war freie Sicht. – Das letzte Stück.

Er hatte es geschafft!

Endlich hatte er das fünftausendteilige Puzzle fertig gestellt.

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	26. Was lange währt, wird endlich gut

**

* * *

**

**Was lange währt, wird endlich gut  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das dritte der Drabbles.

* * *

Severus Snape konnte nur mühsam dem Drang widerstehen, den Kopf in seinen Händen zu vergraben. Er hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber er war kurz davor zu beten.

Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er mit Okklumentik weiterkäme, aber bei diesem Idioten wäre selbst das ein zu großes Risiko.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Severus jede seiner Handbewegung, jede Phiole, die er vom Tisch nahm und deren Inhalt er in den Kessel schüttete.

Wieder waren fünf Minuten vorbei, ohne dass etwas Schwerwiegendes passiert war.

Endlich war das Ende der Stunde erreicht.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn.

Neville Longbottom hatte seinen ZAG in Zaubertränke ohne größere Katastrophen bestanden.

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	27. Am Ziel

**

* * *

**

**Am Ziel  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das vierte Drabbles unter dem Thema „Was lange währt…". Allerdings mit einem etwas dunkleren Ende.

* * *

Severus beugte ehrerbietig das Knie und wartete bis Voldemort ihm bedeutete aufzustehen.

„Meister", flüsterte Snape, „es ist vollbracht."

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Severus", antwortete Voldemort mit seiner Fistelstimme. „Gab es Überlebende?"

„Nein, Meister. Hogwarts gehört den nun den Todessern."

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „So nimm die dir zustehende Position an meiner Seite ein, mein Sohn."

Langsam trat Severus auf ihn zu. Nach Dumbledores und Potters Tod würde ihn nun niemand mehr aufhalten, auch nicht dieses Schlangengesicht, das sein Vater war.

„Avada Kadavra!", zischte Snape und in einem grünem Lichtblitz verschwand Voldemort.

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	28. Beweise

**

* * *

**

**Beweise  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Ich bastele schon seit längerem an einer Geschichte, die leider über das Bastelstadium nicht hinauskommt. Daher verwurste ich die Idee schon mal in einem Drabble. 

„Ich kann's beweisen!" Ron stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Snape hat eine Freundin!"

Dabei wedelte er mit einem Stück Pappe vor Harrys und Hermines Gesicht herum.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist der Umschlag des Päckchens, das Snape heute früh bekommen hat."

„Und was beweißt das?"

„Ganz einfach, darauf steht ihr Name."

Hermine nahm Ron die Pappe, mit der er immer noch vor ihrem Gesicht herumwedelte, aus der Hand und hielt sie so, daß Harry und sie den Namen lesen konnten.

Die beiden schauten sich an und begannen, sehr zur Rons Verwunderung, laut loszulachen.

Auf dem Karton stand: Beate Uhse.

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	29. Zitronendrops

**

* * *

**

**Zitronendrops, oder was?  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das erste von drei Wettbewerbs-Drabbles mit dem Thema: „Öfter mal was Neues…" 

„Zitronenbonbon, Severus?"

Der so Angesprochene stöhnte leise auf. Albus nervte ihn schon wieder mit seinen Drops. Jedes Mal, wenn er, Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts, zum Schulleiter ins Büro gerufen wurde, bot der ihm eines dieser sauren Dinger an.

Snape hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Albus bei seinem Kampf gegen Grindelwald durch ein paar unverzeihliche Flüche zuviel getroffen worden war.

Also atmete Severus auch dieses Mal wieder tief durch. Doch dann konnte er sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen und meinte: „Sir, mit allem Respekt, können Sie sich nicht mal was Neues einfallen lassen?"

„Aber sicher, mein Junge", lächelte Albus, „Limettenbonbon?"

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	30. Tea Time

**

* * *

**

**Teatime  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das zweite Drabble unter dem Thema „Öfter mal was Neues…" 

„Nein!"

„Aber Sir,..."

„Ich sagte nein, Miss Granger!"

Hermine funkelte Snape böse an. Er mochte stur sein. – Aber sie konnte ebenfalls stur sein.

„Aber warum probieren Sie es nicht mal aus? Es kann doch nichts schaden."

„Miss Granger, für wen halten Sie mich? Jemand, der seine Meinung wie das Wetter wechselt? Ich habe ‚nein' gesagt und dabei bleibt es! Wann geht das endlich in Ihren Schädel hinein?

„Sir, aber…"

Severus kochte innerlich vor Wut. Miss Granger konnte penetrant rechthaberisch und verdammt stur sein.

„MISS GRANGER! Ich werden unter _keinen_ Umständen, verstehen Sie, unter keinen Umständen meinen Tee mit Zucker trinken!"

* * *

E N D E

* * *


	31. Bettgefährten

**

* * *

**

**Bettgefährten  
**von Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Das dritte Drabble unter dem Thema „Öfter mal was Neues…". Wer sagt, dass Snape nicht der Knuddel-Typ ist? 

„Was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag?" Severus blickte zu Hermine, die neben ihm im Bett lag.

Sie schluckte. „Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Ja", antwortete er. „Hast du etwas dagegen?"

„Nein, hatte ich je etwas dagegen, etwas Neues im Bett auszuprobieren?", sagte sie sanft, „aber _das_ scheint mir doch etwas – na ja."

Severus' Blick wurde misstrauisch. „Was meinst du mit ‚na ja'?"

‚‚Na ja' heißt eben ‚na ja'", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Versteh' mich bitte nicht falsch, Severus. Ich liebe deinen Erfindungsgeist, wenn es ums Schlafen geht", sie wurde rot, „aber was sollen wir mit einem _Teddybären_ im Bett?"

* * *

E N D E

* * *


End file.
